Laut dan Matahari
by Rhyme A. Black
Summary: Seperti Laut yang yang didekati Matahari, bersemburat merah dan hangat. Seperti Matahari kepada Laut, yang perlahan menenggelamkan diri sendiri. Saat satu perasaan yang begitu kuat mengalahkan segalanya,- "Kau masih belum sadar juga? Meski aku telah meneriakkan semua isi hatiku pada laut dan matahari?"- OOC. AU. Cerita Keju. Salam Damai! Dedicated For NaruHina Fluffy Day #4 Year.


**R**hyme **A.** **B**lack

**P**resen**T**

**A** **N**aru**H**ina **F**an**f**iction

Dedicated for NaruHina Fluffy Day #4 Year

And for all NaruHina Lovers, yang selalu mencintai NaruHina dengan begitu berani.

**WARNING : OOC.** OOC. **OOC. C**heesy **Love **Story. **A**U.

**Naruto** always and always **belongs** to **Masashi **Khisimoto-sensei

**H**ope you **e**njoy this **s**tory! :D

1… 2… 3… TAKE… ACTION!

**~0o0~**

Bulatan orange kemerah-merahan itu hampir sejajar laut di ujung pandangan sana. Menciptakan refleksi bulat panjang pada air laut di bawahnya, mencampur warna biru keunguan dengan warna merah kekuningan. Pantai itu terlihat sepi, hanya ada beberapa orang nelayan yang tengah mendorong perahu mereka ke laut dan sepasang anak muda yang duduk seperti patung batu di tepi pantai itu.

Ada jeda yang lama sejak kehadiran mereka di sana, hanya duduk memandangi matahari yang seharian ini memberikan panas terik menenggelamkan dirinya pada lautan yang tenang. Pemuda berambut pirang itu sesekali bergerak-gerak di tempat duduknya, sangat berbeda dengan gadis bermata bulan yang duduk di sampingnya. Tenang seperti Buddha, hanya matanya yang berkedip-kedip kala ada angin yang bertiup.

"Apakah benar-benar secepat ini kau pergi?" pemuda itu akhirnya menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat mereka berakhir di tempat ini.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menoleh ke samping, pandangannya yang sendu mengiyakan pertanyaan si Pirang. "Kau tahu kan, Naruto. Ayah tidak bisa dibantah."

"Iya sih, lagi pula belajar di sana kan adalah impianmu, kenapa kau malah memasang wajah seperti itu? Seharusnya kan kau senang." kata pemuda yang di Panggil Naruto itu.

"Ada sesuatu... yyang... yang ingin kukatakan pada seseorang, tapi sepertinya tidak akan pernah bisa kusampaikan."

"Kenapa?"

Gadis itu menggeleng, ujung jemarinya mempermainkan pasir. "Entahlah, aku takut."

Dan sesungguhnya, Naruto pun takut.

Ini semua masalah hati, dan isinya. Perasaannya pada gadis bermata opal ini, perasaan yang mungkin sudah setua persahabatan mereka. Ia sendiri pun enggan mengakuinya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu dan semakin seringnya kebersamaan mereka, rasa yang membuat hatinya berdegub kencang dan darahnya berdesir halus itu semakin kuat. Perasaan aneh itu selalu muncul di setiap kebersamaan mereka, pikirannya selalu saja kacau tiap kali menatap mata sahabatnya.

Naruto dulu sempat ingin menyatakan perasaannya pada sahabatnya itu, namun pernyataan itu berhenti di ujung lidah, tertelan kembali menanti untuk dimuntahkan. Rasa ingin memiliki lebih dari sahabat itu kalah dengan rasa takut kehilangan. Hubungan di antara mereka akan lebih mudah andai perasaan spesial ini tidak pernah hadir, sejak kehadiran rasa itu ia tidak pernah lagi memandang sahabatnya itu dengan pandangan yang sama.

Bagaimana rasa misterius yang dinamai cemburu itu datang menjejaki hatinya kala sahabatnya itu menceritakan seseorang yang disukainya, yang katanya sudah ditaksir bertahun-tahun namun pemuda itu tak sadar-sadar juga. Geram ia memikirkan bagaimana ada laki-laki yang begitu tolol dan tidak menyadari cinta sahabatnya.

Ia geram sekaligus iri, mengharapkan sahabatnya itu memiliki cinta seperti itu untuk dirinya, bukan pada orang lain.

Pada akhirnya, dia hanya mampu mendukung sahabatnya itu, mencintai diam-diam.

**~ NaruHina Fluffy Day #4~**

Kenapa dia begitu bodoh?

Hinata akui dirinya kejam telah berpikir begitu, berpikir yang sangat-tidak-Hyuuga-sekali. Tapi sejujurnya ia sungguh kesal pada pemuda pirang yang berada di sampingnya ini. Kepada pemuda yang tidak memiliki kepekaan sama sekali.

Setelah percakapan tak berpangkal dan cepat itu berakhir, lagi hening menguasai. Kali ini dia lebih banyak diam. Suara dan mimik wajahnya. Lusa adalah hari kepergiannya, hari dimana ia tidak bisa lagi melihat senyum sehangat matahari itu unntuk waktu yang lama, tidak bisa lagi duduk di samping pemuda yang selalu membuat jantungnya berontak dalam rongganya.

Mereka selalu berbagi isi hati, membicarakan orang-orang yang mereka sukai tanpa pernah secara spesifik menyebut 'siapa' yang sebenarnya ia suka. Padahal, ada sekali dua kali ia memancing pemuda itu untuk mengetahui perasaan terselubungnya, melalui percakapan-percakapan bernada candaan. Seperti...

_"Sebenarnya yang kau sukai itu siapa sih? Menurutku orang itu sangat abstrak, tidak jelas." kata Naruto saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin._

_"Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" tanya Hinata, menyuapkan nasi gorengnya ke dalam mulutnya._

_"Mulai ya kamu ikut-ikutan ngomong kayak gitu." gumam Naruto, "beneran deh aku penasaran sama tuh orang. Sebego apa sih tuh orang sampe nggak sadar-sadar kalo kamu suka sama dia."_

_"Hmmm, beneran mau tahu?"_

_Naruto mengangguk. Sibuk mengunyah miso ramennya._

_"Kamu."_

_Semburan miso ramen keluar bak semburan naga._

_Diiringi batuk._

_Dan wajah Hinata yang melongo._

_"Kau mau membunuhku?"_

_Hinata mengangkat bahu, melanjutkan makan siangnya._

**~ NaruHina Fluffy Day #4~**

Kali ini, suasananya begitu berbeda. Ia bisa saja mengatakan semuanya sekarang namun keragu-raguan masih menahannya. Bagaimana bila respon Naruto masih seperti yang dulu? Menganggap bahwa perasaannya hanyalah sebuah candaan belaka?

Lagi pula, mengakui perasaannya pada Naruto hanyalah sebuah kesia-siaan. Pemuda itu sudah memiliki orang lain di hatinya. Ia hanyalah seorang sahabat, seorang yang sudah bersama-sama sejak kecil.

Lagi, ekor matnaya melirik pada Naruto. Pemuda itu tampak seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Oii, Hinata." panggil Naruto, membuatnya sepenuhnya menoleh pada pemuda itu.

"Hmm?"

"Apa kau... apa kau benar-benar ingin mengatakan perasaanmu itu?"

Hinata menatapnya dengan pandangan yang begitu sulit diungkapkan dengan kata-kata, pada akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan. Jantungnya meronta-ronta ingin keluar. "Kalau aku punya keberanian untuk menghadapinya, aku akan mengatakannya."

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengatakannya sekarang?"

Hinata mengernyitkan keningnya, ia mencium bau tantangan.

"Aku ingin mengakui satu hal pada seseorang, sama seperti, aku takut mengakuinya. Jadi, kenapa tidak..." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya, berjalan menyongsong matahari yang sedang dalam perjalanan mencelupkan diri ke dalam laut. Sama seperti dirinya. mencelupkan diri pada cinta, terjun bebas menuju sebuah pengakuan. "Kenapa kita tidak mengakuinya sekarang, di sini. Meneriakkannya pada dunia."

Dua hati itu meragu. Satu bertanya-tanya apakah ini langkah yang tepat, satu lagi bertanya apkah memang sudah ini yang terbaik? Tapi bila tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Toh mereka tidak mengatakannya secara langsung. Toh lusa mereka akan berpisah.

"I LOVEEE YOUUU!" tanpa aba-aba Naruto berteriak terlebih dulu, suaranya yang kencang tersapu angin, berbaur bersama debur ombak yang menyapu telapak kakinya. Ia berbalik ke arah Hinata, tersenyum lebar meskipun dadanya naik turun. Apa yang ia lakukan tadi hampir menghabiskan napasnya.

Hinata tersenyum, lantas berlari menyongsong ombak. Kedua telapak tangannya berada di samping bibirnya, siap-siap mengatakan pengakuannya. "AKU SAYANG KAMUUU!"

"AKU SUKA KAMU TAPI KAMU NGGAK PERNAH SADAR-SADAR JUGAAA!" Naruto berteriak, perutnya bergolak sementara hati dan pikirannya sinkron memikirkan satu hal, 'bagaimana bila seandainya ia tidak meneriakkan kata-kata ini? melainkan berdiri berhadapan dengan Hinata dan mengucapkannya pelan?

"DASAR KAMU COWOK NGGAK PEKA!" sekuat tenaga Hinata berteriak, menarik napas lagi dan menyambung teriakannya, "SUDAH DIKASIH KODE TAPI NGGAK PERNAH SADAR-SADAR! MESTI GIMANA LAGI SUPAYA KAMU TAHU KALAU AKU SAYANG SAMA KAMU? AKU SELALU ADA DI SAMPING KAMU! SUDAH LAMA NAKSIR KAMU TAPI KAMU NGGAK PERNAH MENGERTI!"

Lewat teriakannya dengan lantang Hinata mengakui perasaannya yang paling dalam, perasaan sayang pada cowok tidak peka dan tidak tahu diri itu. Lantas bagaimana dengan Naruto? Rasa kalah itu hadir, dia tidak mungkin mengggantikan posisi seseorang itu di hati Hinata.

Ada hening yang panjang setelah Hinata berkoar melontarkan isi hatinya, diisi dengan suara deburan ombak. Air laut menjilat dua pasang kaki itu. Kepala yang berpikir apa lagi dan ada apa?

"Naruto..." susah payah Hinata memanggil nama itu. Karena napasnya lelah sehabis berteriak, terlebih karena debaran jantung yang tidak menentu sehabis menyatakan perasaan secara tidak langsung pada pemuda yang ada di depannya itu, rona merah muda memercaki pipinya. Darah benar-benar terpompa ke wajahnya. "Giliranmu."

Naruto berbalik, menatap mata amethyst yang lebih indah daripada bulan purnama yang hampir datang. Sinar matahari yang hampir setengahnya tertelan menciptakan bias kuning kemerahan pada tubuh Hinata.

Sampai kapan pun, gadis itu tidak akan pernah berhenti membuatnya tertegun dan menatap takjub. Bahkan dengan wajahnya yang merona pun gadis itu mampu membuatnya berdebar-debar.

Kalau ia mengatakannya sekarang, masihkah gadis itu memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sama? Masihkah sekedar sahabat?

Naruto mengambil ancang-ancang, berlari mundur mengikuti garis pantai membuat Hinata turut mengejarnya.

"Naruto, jangan curang—"

"AKU CINTA KAMU!AKU SUDAH LAMA SAYANG SAMA KAMU! TAPI KAMU SIBUK MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN! TIDAK MENYADARI ADA AKU YANG BEGITU SAYANGNYA SAMA KAMU SAMPAI RELA JADI TONG SAMPAH KAMU! AKU SUDAH CAPEK BEGINI TERUS! CAPEK MELARIKAN DIRI DARI PERASAAN AKU SENDIRI! AKU MAU BERHENTI! AKU MAU BILANG SEKARANG KALAU AKU SAYANG KAMU!"

Naruto tersenggal-senggal, lalu mendorong sendiri tubuhnya untuk duduk di pasir putih yang empuk. Bodohnya dia mengapa pula berteriak-teriak sembari berlari seperti orang kemasukan setan. Frustasi, gila sendiri dengan perasaan aneh-sialan-tapi-menyenangkan yang menyeruak masuk ke dalam hatinya. Dan memang, ada kalanya perasaan aneh-sialan-tapi-menyenangkan bernama cinta itu mampu menguras kewarasan seseorang. Membuat manusia tidak bisa bersikap waras saat sedang terjun bebas merasakan cinta.

Hinata berhenti tiga langkah di depannya. Mata bulan itu menatap 'orang gila' yang tengah mengatur napas dengan tatapan yang campur aduk. Bingung, kaget, ragu-ragu, dan berharap. Tanpa dia sadari hatinya menduga-duga, siapa perempuan yang dimaksud oleh sahabatnya itu.

Hatinya sakit menduga-duga.

Tapi rasa penasaran itu tidak mau beranjak dari dirinya.

"Naruto..." Hinata merasa nyeri saat menelan ludahnya sendiri, "kalau boleh... kalau boleh aku tahu... ini semata-mata karena kita sama-sama telah mengatakan perasaan... perasaan yang tidak bisa kita ungkapkan pada orang yang kita sukai... kalau boleh aku tahu... siapa... siapa gadis itu?"

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia beringsut dan berjalan pelan ke arah Hinata. Meninggalkan satu jarak tipis di antara mereka. Hinata merasa jantungnya sudah lebih dari berdebar-debar. Daging sekepalan tangan yang ada di dalam rongga dadanya kini sibuk bersalto dan meloncat. Dalam hati dia merutuki kebodohannya, mengomeli diri sendiri kenapa mengeluarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Kini dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, ketika hanagt napas masing-masing saling menyapu wajah mereka berdua, Hinata mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak pingsan.

"Masih belum sadar juga? Meski aku telah meneriakkan semua isi hatiku pada laut dan matahari?"

Hinata tertegun, manik matanya menatap jelmaan batu safir itu lekat-lekat. Seluruh perasaan yang ada di dalam hati pemuda itu membentuk pusaran di sana. Jengah, frustasi, terlebih lagi perasaan hangat yang tidak berani ia sebut namanya.

Gadis itu hendak membuka mulut, namun buru-buru Naruto berkata, "Aku tidak tahu, seberapa dalam perasaan kamu kepada orang itu." Naruto menekankan suaranya pada beberapa kata terakhir. "Tapi perasaan seperti inilah yang aku rasakan sama kamu. Aku tidak akan memaksa kamu untuk melupakan dia, aku tidak akan memaksa kamu untuk berbalik mencintai aku. Aku hanya ingin kamu tahu, kalau aku sayang sama kamu."

"..."

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membebani kamu, aku juga tersiksa sama perasaan ini jadi aku mengakuinya sekarang. Karena kalau tidak, mungkin aku akan menyesal selamanya."

"Mmmemang... memang, kau akan menyesal." pandangannya mengabur, entah mengapa air matanya mendesak ingin keluar.

"Hinata, aku..."

"Bodoh." gumam Hinata, kepalan tangannya meninju lemah bahu Naruto.

"Maksudmu?"

"Bodoh. Tidak peka. Bego. Abstrak."

"Kenapa kau malah mengataiku seperti itu?" kali ini, Naruto yang bingung. Sudah susah payah mengungkapkan cinta tapi Hinata malah memukuli dan mengata-ngatai dirinya.

"Bodoh." gerakan tangan Hinata yang masih belum puas meninju Naruto terhenti, pergelangan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Naruto. Dengan tangan yang lain, ia menghapus air mata yang hampir berjejak di pipinya. "Masih belum sadar juga, meski aku telah mengatakan semuanya pada matahari dan laut? Ketika jelas-jelas aku sudah berada sedekat ini dengan dirimu? Yang bahkan jauh sebelum ini aku sudah memperlihatkan betapa berartinya kau untukku? Apa kau sebebal itu, hah?"

"Jjjadi... jadi orang yang kau sukai itu..." perkataan Naruto terputus. Hal ini terlalu sulit untuk ia katakan.

"Kamu." Hinata merengek, hampir frustasi.

"Hinata..."

"Apa?"

Naruto tersenyum simpul, dan Hinata masih membalasnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Tanpa aba-aba, Naruto menarik tubuh mungil gadis itu ke dalam pelukannya. Mendekapnya begitu erat.

"Maaf, aku terlalu bodoh dan tidak begitu peka terhadap perasaanmu."

Bahu Hinata berguncang di dalam pelukannya, bisa ia rasakan tangan gadis itu gemetaran membalas pelukannya. Isakan entah-tangis-macam apa terdengar lirih dari bibir Hinata.

"Hinata, kenapa kau malah menangis?" jujur saja, Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang ini. Gadis ini mengaku suka padanya dan kini dia menangis.

"Aku sedang bahagia, tauk!" kata Hinata, melepaskan pelukannya lalu menyeka air mata yang membasahi pipinya. Naruto yang mendengarkan perkataan Hinata makin tersenyum lebar, _ear to ear._

"Aku bisa membuatmu lebih bahagia lagi." bisiknya, sebelum berlari mundur lagi, lalu berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesurupan. "I LOVE YOUUU HINATA! AKU MENYAYANGIMU HINATAAAA!"

Hinata bisa merasakan pipinya wajahnya memanas, Naruto selalu saja bisa membuat dirinya berdebar-debar, membuatnya merasa hangat dengan senyum itu. Senyum mataharinya.

Matahari telah sepenuhnya tenggelam. Laut yang serupa cermin raksasa merefleksikan pendar-pendar kristal pada beledu hitam yang terhampar di atasnya. Angin laut bertiup. Dingin mulai merayap.

Tapi dua anak manusia di sana merasakan rasa yang berbeda. Ada rasa yang hangat tertinggal di hati mereka, yang hadir lewat genggaman tangan. Saling bertautan, seperti hati mereka kini.

Untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan, kita perlu mengambil sebuah langkah yang berani. Meninggalkan semua ketakutan, keraguan, dan membiarkan rasa percaya mengambil alih.

Cinta adalah sesuatu yang berani. Cintalah yang menguatkan kita, membuat kita berani menghadapi dunia.

**~the End~**

**Author's Side**

Picisan. Iya.

Mungkin itu yang ada di pikiran kalian setelah membaca cerita itu, kisah antara Tuan Matahari dan Nona Kelabu.

Dan sesungguhnyaaaa aku stressss pemirsaaaaa! Ulalalalala #digeplak

Finally I come back with this fic, with ajdhashfkl fic. Ihiks…

Nggak tahu deh, bagaimana nih fanfic di pandangan kalian. Tiga hari duduk di depan sang belahan jiwa (baca : laptop), dilihatin sama teman-teman kost, melongo-bego, garuk-garuk kepala, senyum-senyum sendiri, ngakak sendiri, blushing sendiri di dalam kamar. Sudah tampak kayak orang gila gara-gara nih pasangan satu dan hasil dari tiga hari 'menjadi orang gila' itu masih begini saja…

Hadeuh…

Tapi, inilah aku dan fanficku. Semoga tidak bikin kalian muntah darah bacanya. Uhuhu…

Daaaannnn….

HAPPY NARUHINA FLUFFY DAY #4 YEARRR!

UYEEEE!

Tanpa terasa, event ini sudah empat tahun berjalan. Dulu event ini tercipta hanya untuk meramaikan archive NaruHina di FFn saja, dan sekarang NHFD sudah berkembang sejauh ini. Mengumpulkan NHL untuk sama-sama tersenyum menikmati kisah-kisah manis mereka. Saat NaruHina masih memiliki interaksi-interaksi minor di manga, sampai saat ini.

Hehehe…

So, untuk semua NHL. Tetaplah mencintai NaruHina dengan sepenuh kalian. Tulus seperti Hinata dan selalu penuh semangat, selalu sebarkan kedamaian seperti Naruto.

Oke sodara-sodara?!

_And, at least. One bitchy thing…_ #pstttt 'jangan pernah dengarkan mereka yang selalu menjelek-jelekkan si Tuan Matahari dan Nona Kelabu.'

Hihihi…

Narsiezzz dikit nggak papa yaphhh…

_**NaruHina, The Sweetest Pair**_

…_**Ever After…**_

*Kenapa? Nggak suka? Bakar laut! Huohoho!*


End file.
